Rescue Hana the Butterfly Demon
by Chingkai
Summary: Hana needs help and it came in the form of Koenma. After refusing protection from Koenmas men and going to live in Living World Hana is regretting her decision when at every turn a red haired young man is close behind her. Can she run from him?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. This story contains major lemon and violent scenes. You have been warned! ****  
**

**  
Rescue Hana the Butterfly Demon**

The sun shone brightly as she sat in the land of her birth. Flowers of every color blanketed the field. Staring at the home her parents had left her made her feel warm inside, all the love they gave her was wonderful. But like all Butterfly Demons the training she received was very important. The ability to defend herself was needed so much because almost all Butterfly demons were gone. Like Ice apparitions her kind was also hunted, at least mostly the women were. The men of her kind mostly played guardian to the women and children, but they were so few now that the women had to learn to fight as well. As she sang to herself a tingle went up her spine, a cold chill creeping up and pooling in her mind. Hana stood up and scanned the area, nothing, but the sensation remained. Her long lavender hair swayed lightly in the breeze and her antennas moved, feeling out the vibrations in the air to locate the danger. The Chinese style white dress she wore stood out in the field, making her easy to see. Then in the blink of an eye four demons appeared on the tops of the trees. They jumped down and stood a dozen feet from her. Hana stepped back allowing the slits on the sides of her dress to show her legs as she stood ready to defend herself. One of the male demons stepped up, he was a big blue demon riddled with horns and scares from battle. He was obviously the leader of the bunch and he seemed too confident for Hanas liking.

"What do you want?" Hana snapped. The demon just looked at her and licked his lips. That's when the fear really hit her, she knew what they were after and it was what destroyed almost all of her people. Quickly she sprouted her wings, the large butterfly wings colored in black and lavender.

"Do you think you can stop us little one?" He mocked, Hana focused. She knew they were stronger offensively than her, but she had a good defense. Immediately she powered up and prepared to make her move. "What's your plan little one?"

"I know what you want and I won't give it to you!" Hana began to flap her wings and a cloud of dust shot toward the four demons. The demons quickly jumped clear of the dust and ran toward her. She quickly ran towards the trees hoping it would give her cover. The demons ran slightly behind her and slowly began to close in. Panic erupted in her stomach and nothingness covered her mind. Hana couldn't think straight, couldn't remember her training. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember what I am supposed to do?_ All of the sudden the leader of the group appeared in front of her, Hana stoppeda foot from him and stood guarded. She threw a punch and missed, the demon chuckled and retaliated. He hit her with a combination of punches, none that would kill her but all intended to subdue her. Once she hit the ground he was on top of her, crushing her wings and pinning her down. The other demons gathered around, pumped up on victory. Hana cried out in pain and fear, she had failed and now she was at their mercy. The leader laughed and reached under her and grabbed her breast, he grabbed hard bruising her flesh.

"You're ours now little one and we are going to have a lot of fun with a little spit-fire like you." The leader said as he tore at her clothes, Hana screamed and squirmed trying desperately to get free. Then a streak of green shot out of the trees pushing through the three demons and tackling the leader, releasing Hana from his grasp. Hana quickly crawled away and looked to see who had saved her, covering her exposed breast she saw one of her kind, a man constantly protecting the women from demons like these. When he landed a few feet from her he looked at her.

"Run Hana, don't let them catch you. Run and don't look back." He said, and then he attacked the four demons. Hana wasted no time and ran as fast as she could, her wings her hurt so much she was almost sure they were broken. A few moments later she heard a horrible scream, immediately she stopped dead in her tracks. It was the man who saved her; it was his scream echoing in the forest and in her blood. She renewed her efforts and ran for her life. Hana ran hard as branches snagged her clothes, her flesh, and her damaged wings. Soon she could hear the demons that attacked her approaching, desperation filled her every being. She knew she couldn't keep going, she had only one option and she hoped it would work. The demons surrounded her and prevented her escape; Hana could only wait till the technique she was going to attempt built up enough to save her. The leader looked murderously at Hana. She held her torn clothes over her exposed breast as a yellow glow engulfed her body.

"Are you still going to fight? That's fine with me, after I defeat you I will take you back with me and you will wish I had killed you. You will wish I had killed you for the rest of your life." He spat, the energy in him building as well. Hana increased her power causing the wind around her to pick up, fallen leaves stirred and swirled around her, and it was almost complete. Then as he built an energy ball in his clawed hand Hana put all her energy into her technique and disappeared. The leader roared in outrage as his target escaped, the man who hired him would not be pleased.

Hana felt as if time and space were being pulled all around her. She kept her eyes closed praying to end up somewhere safe. When she felt everything stop and return to normal she opened her eyes. To her shock she found herself in the Spirit World and at the gates of King Yama. Hoping someone there would take pity on a demon like her she knocked. As she waited exhaustion began to take hold and then her vision began to waver. The technique had sapped all her strength and energy; she had no more to defend herself with. As the door opened she saw an ogre in a loin cloth emerge, she stumbled as she continued to clutch at her torn clothes.

"Help me." She whimpered just as she collapsed. In her mind memories resurfaced and warnings poured in.

_"Hana…" A familiar voice said; "The world is filled with demons who want to get a hold of what we have. You must never let them get you.__Never give up and surrender to them. The pain they will inflict upon you will be greater than anything else and it will kill you in every way, except for the way you would wish." _

Hana snapped awake and saw an unfamiliar ceiling, when she turned her head she saw a girl with blue hair in a pink kimono watching her. "Who are you?" Hana asked; her voice slightly wavered with fear. The girl in pink smiled and waved her hands in front of her.

"Please don't be afraid I won't hurt you. How are you feeling?" She said, her pink eyes glittering.

"Much better thank you. Who are you?"

"Oh dear, I am Botan. Lord Koenma told me to look after you and take you to him as soon as you are awake."

"Alright."

Once she was dressed in the kimono Botan had given her she went to Lord Koenmas office. Inside she expected to see a grown man sitting behind the desk; instead she saw what looked to her like a toddler. Either way she bowed in respect and waited to be asked questions. Koenma looked up and studied his new guest; the ogre next to him looked down to see his boss with a faint blush on his cheeks. Botan waited next to Hana as Koenma seemed to be having trouble finding his voice.

"What brings a demon to the gates of Spirit World and how did you get here?" Koenma asked finally.

Hana bowed her head, "I learned a technique from my father for teleportation. I used it to get away from demons who were trying to…" Her voice began to shake and quickly Botan put her hands on Hanas shoulders to comfort her. "I had never really used the technique so I had no idea where I would end up, my only thought was to get somewhere far from them."

"You're a Butterfly demon aren't you?" Koenma asked. Hana nodded her head, "I can't very well send a rare demon like you back to where you would be so brutally attacked. The only offer I can give you is to send you to Living World."

"I will go anywhere just please don't send me back." Hana pleaded her lavender eyes glittered with tears. Botan continued to comfort Hana, the pain that was radiating off of her made Botan want to weep.

"Very well, I will send you to Living World. There you will live as a high school student and we will make sure the expenses are covered. Botan will teach you about the Living World and help you settle in there. I will also send people to protect you should demons come for you." Koenma said; Hana bowed in gratitude.

"May I ask something Lord Koenma?"

"You may."

"I ask that you do not send people to protect me, I would rather not have people knowing what kind of demon I am. I am sure you can understand why." Hana looked directly at him as she pleaded with him. Koenma knew having someone protect her would be best but he also knew with what she experienced she would not trust someone who knew.

"Very well."

"Thank you sir." Hana said as she bowed to excuse herself. Once she was out of the room Botan turned to Koenma concerned.

"Do you think it was a good idea to let her be unprotected? Yususke and the others would protect her." Botan said; Koenma just looked straight ahead.

"She would not be able to trust any of them if they knew, being what she is. Her kind is hunted down just like Yukina was back then, but for a different goal. I will place her in Kuramas school and near his neighborhood so it will not be suspicious to her. They will protect her of their own will if the time comes." Botan watched Koenma as he made it official with his stamp and sent her on her way.

A few days later Hana and Botan went to Living World. Hana got a nice small apartment a few blocks from Kuramas home, though she didn't know it. Hana learned fast and was ready for her new life around the humans. It wasn't long before Botan left and Hana was by herself, school was the following day and she was ready to attend school. As night fell Hana found herself staring out her bedroom window into an alien sky. Sleep would not find her this night, too many things were going through her head and she feared her dreams. Memories of what happened before she left haunted her subconscious and left her in tears.

Blocks away Kurama stared out of his window, something was nagging at him. He could sense something nearby and it felt like a demon. Kurama didn't feel as if it was a threat but it was something he wanted to figure out. As he went to sleep the feel of the demon entered his dreams and left him running in circles in his dream. The sun began to creep over the trees and Kurama awoke to the first rays pouring into his window. Monday; a new day and school to look forward to. But still the demons energy nagged at him, later he would contact Hiei and see what his jugon can find. Outside the cool breeze helped ease the nagging feeling. The walk to school was uneventful, except for the feeling of the demons energy. It wasn't very strong but the fact that there was an energy is what got him. Then from across the street a flash of lavender caught his eye. When he turned to look there was a girl with hair the color of lavender the color of a pale forget-me-not reaching her knees, a school uniform that matched his schools, and a face full of shadows. When she reached his side of the street her head came up and she looked right at him. Their gazes locked and fear shone in her eyes, eyes that matched her hair. Kurama felt the demon energy stronger then, it was coming from this girl. He took a few steps toward her and then she quickly took off toward the school.

"Well, that solves one question." Kurama muttered. He knew it couldn't be a coincidence that this demon girl was going to his school. Something was up and he bet the answers would be coming up when he visited Yusuke.

At school he didn't see the girl again but he could still feel her. When school started he waited like all the other students for the teacher to enter the classroom. When the door opened and the teacher came in the air around him seemed different.

"Everyone, listen up. We have a new student today, all the way from China. You can come in now." The teacher said, when the door opened again Kurama couldn't believe the coincidence. The demon with lavender hair that was disguised as a human entered. "Please introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Hana Takai. It is very nice to meet you." She said; the whole class was staring at her. Her looks were gorgeous and exotic, mouth full and tempting. Suddenly she looked at Kurama, a hint of fear glimmered in her eyes. They maintained eye contact till the teacher broke the silence. "Now, where to put you? Ah, Suichi."

"Yes sir." Kurama said looking at the teacher.

"You can sit in the seat next to him Ms. Takai." Hana bowed and went to her seat not saying a word to Kurama. Kurama couldn't tell what kind of demon she was and that also bothered him, he was very old and there were very few demons he didn't know. The class went by fast enough and Hana seemed to be having a little trouble keeping up. When lunch came around Hana chose the solitude of the roof to the lawn where everyone else seemed to be enjoying their meal. She sat there by herself, thankful that demon Suichi didn't follow her. Also thankful for the ability to hide her antennas. Hana stood against the chain fence looking down at the humans. Then a chill ran up her spine, she spun around to see the red haired demon feet from her. He was too close to make a good escape without force and force was something she didn't want to risk. She pressed herself against the fence, fear radiating off of her.

"I will not harm you. Just tell me why you're here." Kurama noticed he was being a little more forceful and out of character. Was the presence of this demon bothering him this much? "Well?"

Hana quickly made a dash toward the left, hoping to get around him and down the stairs so she was around people. But Kurama was too quick; he countered her move and grabbed a hold of her shoulders. She let out a whimper as fear shook her, Kurama realized how scared she was. When she looked at him he could see himself, he couldn't tear his gaze away. Her scent was sweet, almost like honey and jasmines. Before he knew what he was doing his mouth got close to hers, but when she let out a frightened whimper he let her go.

"Forgive me; I don't know what came over me." Kurama said, genuinely meaning it. Hana barely nodded but she took off again. This time he let her go, what ever the reason for her being here it was a painful topic to her. But still he needed to know what her purpose was none the less.

As Hana flew down the stairs from the roof she passed some of the "bad boys" of the school. The sight of her caught their attention and the temptation of what she represented was heavy. Hana reached the classroom and she took he seat, where she felt safest. When classes began again Hana couldn't help think about the red head next to her, he knew what she was and that was something she would have a big problem with. After school Hana picked up her bag and went toward the door as Kurama made his way toward her again. Then unexpectedly a human boy approached her.

"Hi, I'm Hojo. May I walk with you?" He was a nice looking boy with short brown hair. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kurama making his way toward her. She didn't want to get stuck around him and he find out where she lives.

"Sure." Hana said and walked out with Hojo. They didn't really say anything but he seemed very pleasant. Then Hana felt it, the red haired demon was following her. She turned toward Hojo and smiled. "I am sorry I am not very conversational right now."

"Don't worry about it; can I walk with you to school tomorrow?" He asked; this would work out to her advantage. If she can limit the time she is alone near the demon she would be safe.

"Okay, tomorrow here at 7:30." When Hojo left she waited for the demon to approach her; "Please leave me alone."

"Not until you answer my questions." Kurama said. She turned and looked at him, this time anger burned in her eyes.

"That is my business, not yours." Hana said then she turned and ran towards her home. Kurama was baffled; she turned from being scared to angry very quickly. This proved to him that she was not usually timid. She confused him like no other could. The following week was a nightmare Hana invaded his every thought with more and more questions. Friday night Hana was going to explore the city, it was a nice cool evening and people were out having a good time. Hana dressed in a nice royal blue short pleated skirt and white blouse with heals. As she walked down the street she saw many people of all ages mingling and enjoying each others company. The night got very dark but the street lights and lights from buildings lit the streets. She was enjoying her stroll when she saw Suichi in the distance heading this way with some friends. Quickly she jumped into an alley and hid in the shadows. Silently she waited to see if he saw her and would come after her. Then out of the darkness disembodied hands grabbed her. Hana tried to scream but more hands seem to grab her, covering her mouth so she couldn't call for help. Once she was pulled back into the alley she saw it was some of the boys from school, the ones who caused trouble. They threw her against the wall and chuckled as they surrounded her.

"We've been waiting for the chance to get you alone girly." One said. They rushed her again, this time pinning her arms against the wall. The only thing that went through her head was they fact that she was told she was not allowed to use her powers on humans. This was just great, first demons tried to rape her now humans where going to rape her. She whimpered as one came up to her, he grabbed her blouse and ripped it open. Hana screamed and would have called out but the male slapped her a few times, silencing her. Tears ran down her face as he began to grab at her and bite at her flesh. Then he stopped, "Turn her around." All of the sudden she was facing the wall and his hands were on her hips, the tears turned into sobs, this was it. He groped her some more, delaying the actual act and savoring her torment. His hands went beneath her skirt and probed her, this time she screamed louder and he quickly slammed her head against the wall, almost knocking her out. When she expected him to actually rape her nothing happened, then she heard fighting. She couldn't quite figure out what was going on, her head was spinning and her eyes were blurry. She slid to the floor and curled into a ball covering herself. Then someone picked her up but she didn't fight she was still too dazed, then she fainted.

When she awoke she was in a bed but it was not hers. Then the memories came back to her with a whimper she curled into a ball again. She could feel that there were others in the room so she tried to make herself smaller and huddle closer to the wall. Then someone sat on the bed and she could feel their weight moving toward her, when she felt a hand on her she snapped. Hana swung out her arm toward the person who was coming near her, now facing them she could see Suichi was the one she swung at. Two other men where in the room and they were gawking at her. She moved herself into the corner facing them, but the two wouldn't stop staring at her. Suichi just adverted his gaze but deep inside he also wanted to look. Hana glanced down and saw her breasts were exposed so she quickly covered up.

"Hana I need to tend to your wounds." Kurama said softly, trying to stay calm when everything in him was roaring in outrage. Not at her out burst but at the classmates who did this to her. When he approached again she swung at him, Yusuke was starting to get angry. Hanas sight wavered again; she must have hit her head harder than she thought. Yusuke took the opportunity and shot forward startling her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her so she was lying on her back on the bed. Hana shrieked and kicked, increasing the dizziness in her head. She fought back hard while Kuwabara and Kurama stood in shock.

"Come on Kurama and treat her wounds while I have her pinned." Yusuke said. Kuwabara then punched Yusuke hard enough that he let go of Hana. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"If you hadn't noticed you were just man-handling a girl who was almost raped by a bunch of guys!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "You can't just treat her like that!"

"Well she wouldn't let Kurama treat her; I didn't know what else to do." He said as he watched Hana resume her position in the corner, this time more furious than ever.

Kurama approached Yusuke calmly. "You meant well, but do you think you can get Keiko over here? I know she won't let me help her or any male for that matter."

"Maybe." Yusuke said, he called Keiko and with some sweet talking was able to get her to come over to Kuramas. Who was thankful he had moved into his own place, so he didn't have to explain why there was a screaming half naked girl in his room with three guys. When Keiko arrived they met her downstairs.

"Okay so why am I here this late at night?" Keiko asked.

"Well, it's kinda a long story." Kuwabara said.

"Amuse me." She said.

"You see, one of my classmates was almost gang raped tonight and now she won't let us tend to her wounds. She gets very violent when we get close, plus she is also a demon in human form. Though I do not know why she is here in Living World." Kurama said

"Oh my gosh! I'll see what I can do." Keiko said. Then they all went upstairs to see Hana swaying as she was trying to head for the window. Hana looked at them and tried to stand on guard. "Wait I am here to help you."

"I'm fine." Hana stammered, "Just leave me alone."

"Hana you're not fine, you have a serious head injury. Let us help you." Kurama said. Hana began to sway more as she started to lose consciousness again, before she fell Kurama caught her. She tried to push at him but fainted instead.

"Well that's one way to treat her wounds." Yusuke said.

"Oh shut up." Keiko said as she began to tend to Hanas injuries and Kurama held her incase she awoke again. Keiko dressed Hana in one of Kuramas large button up shirts and put her in his bed to recover. There was something about Hana being in one of his shirts and in his bed that made Kurama happy. Downstairs the group sat in the kitchen as Kurama boiled water for tea. Keiko sat at the counter and looked at Yusuke, "So what are you guys going to do now? Don't you usually kill the demons that come here?"

"Yeah, usually. Now I am not so sure." Yusuke said as he laid his head on his forearms. "What do you think Kurama?"

"I am almost certain she doesn't mean us any harm, she only wants to be free of something. But unless we can get her to trust us enough to answer our questions we are out of luck. Maybe Koenma has the answers we need?" Kurama looked out the window contemplating their new situation. Kuwabara went to the stove and moved the tea pot before it started to whistle and poured it into the four cups that had the tea leaves in it. Taking his own he sat back down at the table and looked toward the stairs.

"So, what's your awareness telling you Mr. Psychic?" Yusuke chuckled.

"Not much. I just keep getting the same feeling, all the fear and pain she has, almost makes me want to cry for her." Kuwabara said softly. Keiko sighed and looked at Kurama, something about him seemed different. He looked almost too dominate, too aggressive.

After everyone had left Kurama went back upstairs and checked on Hana. She was still sleeping quietly in his bed with her hair spilled out over his pillow. Kurama sat at his desk across from the bed and watched her as she slept. Hana didn't make a sound or move as she slept and then something changed, her face tightened and she began to furrow her brows. A whimper escaped her lips and a tear ran down her face. Kurama quickly kneeled next to her and tried whispering comforting words to her. Still her dreams seemed to be taking their toll on her; so he sat next to her on the bed and stoked her hair. Her hair was as soft and silky as it looked, he continued to stroke her hair until she seemed to calm. Then as she laid quietly again, Kurama laid next to her staying close so she may remain in a peaceful sleep. Being in the same bed with her and smelling the mixture of honey and jasmines caused so many emotions to stir in him. He could almost feel Yoko also stir in his mind just by being close to her. Unconsciously Hana moved closer to him and slept almost on his chest, Kurama was shocked and pleased. Kurama couldn't help himself; he held her close and pondered his reactions to her. Soon he also fell asleep, the scent of her deep in his lungs and the feel of her on his chest. As they slept a pair of red eyes gazed through Kuramas bedroom window, staring intently on the pair in the bed. But soon the red eyes disappeared leaving the pair alone.

The following morning Hana felt a steady beat in her head and warmth surrounding her. It made her feel safe and cherished, but it was also very foreign. As she tentatively opened her eyes she saw that she was lying on a chest. When she lifted her startled gaze her eyes met a pair of sparkling green ones. Their gazes held for a few moments and then fear exploded in her eyes. Kurama immediately tried to calm her by stroking her arms and gently rocked her. But Hana wouldn't be calmed, she began to wiggle more and push at him.

"Let me go! Get your hands off me!!" She shouted. Kurama quickly let go of her and got out of the bed, giving her more room so she could calm down. Hana sat up and pushed herself against the wall, and then she noticed she was wearing one of his shirts and nothing else. Quickly she grabbed the blanket and covered herself. "What did you do to me?!"

"I did nothing Hana, except tend to your wounds." Kurama said as he maintained a calm appearance, but inside his demon instincts told him to claim her. _Wait, where did that come from? _He thought. Hana just stared at him heatedly and looked around for her clothes. "Your clothing is being washed at the moment. I will not hurt you Hana, but please, I have a few questions that need answering."

"I have nothing to say to you, I know what it is you want to ask and I will not tell you." Hana said sharply. The flare she shown in her eyes ignited Kuramas desire and he couldn't help but approach her. When he sat on the bed next to her Hana flinched and pressed harder against the wall. Kurama all of the sudden grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pulled her close. Hana let out a shriek and tried to pull away, then his lips were on hers crushing them in a desperate kiss. She stilled in his arms as electricity shot through her body, Kurama kept hold of her and showed no signs of letting go. Then Kurama quickly pulled away, coming back to his senses, he looked at Hana who kept her eyes tightly shut with tears glistening around her long eyelashes.

"I am sorry Hana; I had no intention of doing that. I don't know what came over me." Releasing Hana from his grasp he silently moved away from her. She sat up pressed against the wall again and shook with fear. "I will get your clothes."

Then when she was alone, tears ran down her face, silently she cursed herself for being what she was. The bodyguards Koenma offered now seemed a whole lot more appealing now that she had already been attacked in Living World. Never-the-less she dried her eyes and planned her escape from Kurama once she got her own clothes on. When Kurama came back up the scent of salt was still faint in the air, he was disgusted with himself for what he did but he couldn't take it back. He knew that he wanted to kiss her, his every being cried for it. Laying her clothes on the bed by her he headed back to the door of his bedroom.

"I'll have some tea ready for you downstairs." Kurama said and closed the door behind him. Hana quickly changed and looked at herself in the mirror; a bandage was around her head with a small spot of blood coming through. An obvious injury due to her unfortunate experience last night. A small smear marred her right cheek from where she was slapped and her lip was split in the corner. With a sigh she went downstairs, body coiled tight, ready to run at the first opportunity. Once downstairs she could see Kurama in the kitchen preparing the tea and a clear opening for the front door. With the power she piled together she sprinted for the door, when she tore open the door she crashed right into another body. Falling backward she quickly caught herself and looked at who she hit, it was the guy who man-handled her the night before. Behind him was the red haired human who just looked surprised to see her dashing out the door. Almost instantly Kurama appeared behind her to see what happened. "Good morning Yusuke, Kuwabara."

Hana quickly side-stepped the three so she wasn't surrounded and could keep an eye on them all. Yusuke just looked annoyed and turned to Kurama, "She's still being a pain in the ass?"

"Give her a break Urameshi, can you blame her?" Kuwabara said as he looked at Hana, immediately she could tell he had a high awareness and could feel what she was feeling.

"Why should I be easy on her? We save her from being raped by some stupid guys and she won't cooperate with anything. Not even a 'thanks for saving my ass'." Yusuke growled, Hana returned his angry gaze with one of her own and made a dash for the kitchen door of Kuramas house. Frustrated, Yusuke ran after her and cut her off at the door, grabbing her arms and pushing her back. Using too much of his power Hana went crashing into one of the dining room table chairs. As she lay on the kitchen floor, her skirt went up showing her panties and all her legs. The three guys looked stunned and drooled over her shapely leg, then high on her hip a thin lavender triangular stripe appeared. When she stood up her hands glowed a light shade of blue, they looked surprised and quickly stood guarded as they waited to see what she was going to do. Then she lifted her hands palm up as a small pile of what appeared to be dust gathered in the center. Putting her lips close to the pile she blew, the pile of dust scattered and blanketed the room.

"What the-" Yusuke said as the dust settled over them, suddenly the room began to swim. Looking at the others he could see Kuwabara staggering and Kurama covering his mouth and nose. Unable to keep himself up anymore, Yusuke collapsed into a deep sleep. Kurama watched threw his blurring vision as Hana took off out the kitchen door and disappeared. _How clever, she used sleeping dust and made it so quickly._ Then Kurama fell to the floor unable to keep his eyes open.

Hana ran straight home without looking neither left nor right. All she thought about was safety, and that's what Koenma was trying to give her but she refused. Still she thought, maybe the offer still stands. Once inside her apartment she locked the door and covered all the windows. She would give herself a little more time to do this on her own, if she cannot she would call Koenma and enlist the help of his people. Shedding her clothes into a heap on the living room floor, she walked back to the bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom. Hana looked at herself in the bathroom window and winced when she saw the bruising. Hana studied the smear of black and blue next to the corners of her lips, her face too pale to help hide the color. Turning away from the mirror she turned to the bath tub and drew a hot bath to help ease the aches she was feeling. Sprinkling some lavender bath scents into the steaming water she stepped in. Sinking as far as she could into the water she let the heat seep into her body. Leaning against the edge of the tub she let her hair dance in the water. Submerging her head in the water she allowed herself to be swallowed by the water and let it carry away her pain. Once she reemerged she drew her knees into her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She had tomorrow to heal up more before she had to go to school, which she dreaded because of the classmates who had attacked her. Taking a deep breath and exhaling she got out of the tub and dried off. Putting on her bath robe she went to her bed and laid down, sleep claimed her almost instantly.

Then her eyes snapped open, disorientated she looked around and saw that is was late afternoon already. She had slept the daylight hours away and the day was turning into night. Hana watched as blue turned into an array of orange and red, the sun disappearing into the horizon with the moon rising. She missed watching the sunset in the field around her home in Demon World; it was one of her favorite pass times. Though the sunset in Living World was beautiful, it just wasn't the same watching it from an apartment window. Across the way Kurama looked out the window, waiting for Kuwabara and Yusuke to wake up from the sleeping dust. Not long after sunset the two began to stir, when they saw how dark it was and Kurama just sitting there they were baffled.

"What the hell happened Kurama?" Yusuke asked. Kurama looked at them with a straight face and smiled.

"We were hit by powerful sleeping dust. You both have been out most of the day now." Kurama answered. Yusuke just looked at Kurama blankly then his face contorted into a childish pout.

"Then why were you not knocked out like us?" Yusuke asked, Kurama then chuckled.

"I have gotten my body use to many sleeping dusts; they do not have as strong effect on me as they do on you." He replied; Kuwabara looked dismissive and just leaned back on the couch he awoke on.

"So what happened to the girl?" Kuwabara asked, "Did she cause some kind of chaos while we were out or did she just do that to escape?"

"No, she just wanted to escape us. But still, she won't escape for long. She has to go to school and we attend the same school. We even are in the same class; I can find a way to get the information we need. If all else fails we can ask Koenma." Kurama said. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara could feel a change in Kuramas demeanor and it didn't sit well with them.

The weekend went by horribly slow, especially for someone who wanted to see Hana so much. Kurama couldn't shake the feel of her in his arms, the feel of her lips on his, and the smell of her in his lungs. As he sat in class he was getting more and more restless, he could feel her presence but she didn't seem close like she should be. Then just before class started Hana entered the room from the door in the back of the classroom, obviously not wanting people to notice her bruises. She sat quietly in her seat next to Kurama and said nothing. Hana didn't even acknowledge Kurama when he passed by her at break. She just remained in her seat and seemed to be in a world of her own. When Hojo came up to her at lunch Hana changed and became social and pleasant. This caused a small flame of jealousy to boil in Kuramas gut, it wasn't right for her to ignore him but pay attention to the human male. But still she didn't let her bruises become noticeable to Hojo; she kept her hands folded by her chin to hide the smears. When Hana excused herself to go to the restroom her bruises became noticeable, Hojo gasped and quickly took Hana by the arm and led her outside. Kurama got up seconds later and listened to see what was going on.

"Hana your face is bruised? Who did that to you?" Hojo asked in shock. Hana shied away but Hojo wouldn't let her escape. "Please tell me."

"I was attacked Friday night in an alley. But I am fine, they didn't get too far, they were interrupted." Hana said quickly, wanting more than anything to just disappear.

"Come on." He said as he tugged her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to the principal Hana; she needs to know what happened to you." Hana then began to struggle, trying to give Hojo the point without using her typical power and strength. Then all of the sudden Kurama appeared in front of them from another hallway.

"Oh, Hojo you are needed in the science lab, the science leagues captain asked for your help. I can escort Ms. Takai to where she needs to go." Kurama said in his usual soft tone. Hojo smiled and then quickly told Kurama where she needed to go and ran toward the science lab.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Please, I just want to be left alone." Hana said quietly, not wanting to draw attention to them.

"Because there are questions that I need answered and you are still injured Hana." Kurama said, a strange ache barely registered in his voice but it sank deep into Hanas core. He spoke the truth and that was even more than she could handle. Hana walked ahead of Kurama, trying to think of a way to escape from Kurama and not have to go to the principals office to explain why she has bruises on her face. _I think this is my only option, class begins in roughly 15 minutes, and this is a good place to escape him. Okay, I'll do it. _Hana stopped and turned to Kurama. "I will be back." Then she turned toward the ladies bathroom.

Kurama lurched forward as if to protest, but Hana just looked at him again. "Are you going to actually go into the ladies bathroom just so you can interrogate me?"  
Kurama stopped and then just looked at her and shook his head. Hana pushed open the bathroom door and made sure it shut behind her before breathing a sigh of relief. Kurama stood on the other side and laughed, _She is good, a simple solution to a problem she had and gave a good argument too. But still, who is she and why does she make me feel this way? _

Kurama waited and waited but there was no sign of Hana coming out of the bathroom. He could hear no running water and no flushing toilets, nothing. Finally the class bell rang and still there was no sign of Hana, when no one was looking he risked a peek inside to see no one was in the bathroom. The small window in the adjacent wall was open, she made her escape. Kurama went to class and sure enough there was Hana sitting in her seat and not paying any attention to him at all. But something in him told him that she was laughing. He as he sat down his purposely leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"You may have tricked me this time, but I will catch you soon enough." Kurama whispered so softly that human ears couldn't have heard him, his lips also barely moved.

Hana was happy to have the day over and have the rest of the evening to herself. She stood up with her bag over her shoulder and approached Hojo. He smiled at her and they walked out of the class together chatting normally. Kurama on the other hand was not happy, inside he wanted to be that close to her and not because he had questions. Something about her kept bugging him, her allure was extreme and it called to his demon instincts too well. Silently he followed them acting like he wasn't following but Hana wasn't that easily fooled. Hojo, on the other hand, was very naïve. When Hojo came to the spot where they separated Hana quickly sped forward, lessening the chance of Kurama catching up easily. When she was getting a fair distance away and knew she would be safe she turned to face Kurama. He stopped dead in his tracks as she watched her. Slowly she turned to face him with a sly smile touching her lush lips. In her hand was a folded piece of paper, she laid it on the floor closest to the end of the curb then took off running around the corner. Kurama bolted forward and turned the corner only to see she had disappeared, only the faint trace of her aura remained. Returning to the spot where she dropped the note, Kurama picked it up and began to read.

_Please stop bothering me. If you do not heed what I am asking you this time I will result to using my devices to making you leave me alone. One way or the other I will get you to distance yourself from me, this I am certain._

_I will be ending it here for now as an experiment. If you really enjoy this fanfic let me know and I will add more. Thank you very much! _


	2. Authors note

Ch 2 coming soon…approximately 3 weeks…you know how it is…finals and all. And to those who think asking for opinions is wrong…kiss my ass! There is nothing wrong with wanting to know if you are on to something decent or should stop while they are ahead!


End file.
